The conventional dust blower adapted to remove dust accumulated on various kinds of appliances by blowing off the same with a sprayed gas, normally has the arrangement that a disposable metallic spray can having a spray button is charged with a propellant such as a compressed gas or a liquefied gas, and the above gas is sprayed by pushing the spray button.
Conventionally, a nonflammable fluorocarbon gas such as HFC 134a (CH2F—CF3) has been used as a propellant for the dust blower, but in recent years, an inflammable fluorocarbon gas such as HFC 152a (CH3—CHF2), which exhibits a smaller global warming potential, dimethyl ether (DME) exhibiting a very small global warming potential without causing any depletion of the ozone layer, etc. have been used as such a propellant.
The torch burner used in various works with flames is normally provided with a cartridge-type gas cylinder (metallic can-shaped pressure-resistant container) that is charged with fuel such as an inflammable gas, a liquefied fuel gas, etc., and the fuel is burnt by introducing the fuel injected from a nozzle of the cylinder into the burner.
A liquefied petroleum gas (LPG) and dimethyl ether (DME), etc., each exhibiting a high calorific value, emitting only a small amount of CO2 in a combustion exhaust gas, as compared with petroleum oil and coal, and causing no depletion of the ozone layer, have been used as the fuel for the torch burner.
Where the spray can products such as dust blowers, cylinders for torch burners, etc., each being charged with a liquefied gas, are used in an inverted position, the liquefied gas may leak from nozzles thereof in a liquid phase. In particular, where dimethyl ether (DME), liquefied petroleum gas (LPG) and other inflammable liquefied gases are used, they are dangerous if leaking.
In order to solve these problems, conventionally, there have been proposed to provide techniques of mixing carbon dioxide gas in dimethyl ether to give incombustibility thereto, or charging a spray can for a dust blower with an absorbent adapted to retain a liquefied gas charged therein (Patent document 1).
And, now, the absorbent for the spray can is normally provided by pulverizing waste papers, etc., wrapping the same with a nonwoven fabric, and forming the wrapped waste paper into a cylindrical configuration, or molding a foamed urethane and an urethane foam into such a configuration.
Patent documents 2 through 4 disclose prior art relating to the provision of fine cellulose fibers.
Patent document 1: Publication of unexamined Patent Application No. 2005-206723
Patent document 2: Publication of examined Patent Application No. Sho60-19921
Patent document 3: Publication of examined Patent Application No. Sho63-44763
Patent document 4: Publication of unexamined Patent Application No. 06-212587